$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {0} & {-2} \\ {-2} & {1} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {0} & {-2} \\ {3} & {-1} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}-{1} & {0}-{0} & {-2}-{-2} \\ {-2}-{3} & {1}-{-1} & {3}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {0} & {0} \\ {-5} & {2} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$